Still As Ever
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge from LiveJournal. #5: Seeking Solace. "Just when I thought that there's nothing more annoying than your high-pitched voice, I hear you cry." 1896. —Hibari, Chrome


Title: Still as Ever (A 100 Theme Challenge from the {clouded mist} community in LiveJournal)  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is by Akira Amano, title was inspired by the Korean Drama's song, _Still As Ever_ performed by A. it's a band inside the show. o.o Definitions of light and dark were from an online dictionary...  
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge from LiveJournal. #5: Seeking Solace. "Just when I thought that there's nothing more annoying than your high-pitched voice, I hear you cry." 1896. —Hibari, Chrome

* * *

Prompt #1: Introduction; _Well it's a one, two, three, take my hand and come with me; cause you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine. _(Jet)

1) The relationship—

1a) Given to sudden behavior changes

1b) Impulsive

1c) Spontaneous

2) The feelings—

2a) Sometimes there.

2b) Most of the times is not. For those who want to be more optimistic, see _reading between the lines._

3) The conflict—

3a) Character A suffers from an aneurysm upon realizing that he's actually got emotions every now and then. Character B sits and looks pretty.

3b) Everybody wants to stab them and steal their jobs. Comes with being in the Mafia.

3c) As Abraham Lincoln says, "Lonely men seek companionship. Lonely women sit at home and wait." Guess what? "They never meet."

4) The personality—

4a) Aloof. Bad-ass. Sadist. _Animal lover. _Possibly raised by wolves.

4b) Socially inept. Straight-forward. Sweet. Has a megalomaniac inside of her. But, you know.

5) The question—

5a) _A__re you gonna be my girl? _(Jet)

* * *

Prompt #2: Love; _In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story, _(Eraserheads)

First and foremost, it is a simple emotion that can be easily understood when analyzed in a scientific point of view.

Falling in love is like receiving vast amounts of anesthesia, to the point where it makes one delirious and giddy. It is like being addicted to a drug; you taste it, you like it, and as your body gets accustomed to it, you get bored, and want more. However, as a type of chemical, the more the brain familiarizes itself with it, the faster his or her body becomes immune, to the point of needing stronger dosages for the chemical—or _love—_to still be effective.

It is synonymous with lust, desire, and infatuation. It is like a simple phase to go in and out of. Even he sometimes falls into its traps, before inevitably falling out.

Love is not as what they say. It is not what they describe in poems, what they sing in songs, or what they see in television or read in books. It is not Shakespeare's _Sonnet 18_, not Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon, _not Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._

Love may be many other things, but it is not complex.

Or, at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

Prompt #3: Light; _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me, and steal my breath _(Edwin McCain)

1. Something that makes things visible or affords illumination:

Perhaps he doesn't know it, but she notices anyway; he has a strange way of brightening up a room when he walks in. He is someone that the family can look up to, when all hope seems to disappear. Protecting the family from a distance... How ironic that he gives light, when he is supposed to be the shade?

2. A particular light or illumination in which an object seen takes on a certain appearance:

Hibari lets out a grunt, before immediately scowling and looking away. Underneath the sunlight, her purple hair leans more towards magenta than violet. The flesh of her skin looks more vibrant, sun-kissed and gleaming. The worst part of it is her smile—it is brilliant, and thus, annoying. He has to shield his eyes away from it, has to keep a steady hold on his chest.

3. The state of being visible, exposed to view, or revealed to public notice or knowledge:

She likes that he is finally addressing her by her name, instead of _his vessel_ or simply by _her_. It _only_ took ten years, but she thinks it is worth it. After all, he now acknowledges her as a person by knowing her name, and perhaps, with that, will come to respect her as a person too. She knows it will probably take another ten years, but she is willing to wait.

* * *

Prompt #4: Dark;_ In darkness she is all I see _(Maroon 5)

Radiating, admitting, or reflecting little light:

Sometimes, she passes by his office and sees him slumped down on his desk, eyes closed and his breathing even. It is dark inside the Cloud Guardian's office, only illuminated by the laptop's harsh screen-light. It must be bothering him, she dully notices, with his furrowed brows and the twisted expression on his face, but she knows better than to walk inside.

"Turn it off." He says suddenly, just as she was about to pass by. It makes her freeze in her tracks, shoulders tense as if she was caught in a horrible act when she wasn't even doing anything.

Chrome peers inside the man's office reluctantly. Even more so than knowing that he didn't like it when people stepped inside his office, she knew that he hated to repeat himself more. So she walks inside, quiet as a mouse, and does his bidding.

The laptop screen shuts off in a sudden flicker of light diminishing in a second. She wonders if he had just heard somebody walking, and randomly asked for whoever it was to shut his laptop off so he could sleep better, or if he thought that it was one of his men.

She is proven wrong, however, when he stirred from his sleep and met her eye.

"Get out."

* * *

Prompt #5: Seeking Solace; _I close my eyes and listen to you cry_ (Maroon 5)

The weight on her shoulders becomes too much, sometimes, and she wants nothing but to be alone, seeking comfort in herself because _he is not there_. Her most cherished person is somewhere far away, locked in some kind of jar, only becoming alive in her mind when circumstances calls for it.

These were not one of those circumstances.

Ten years later, and he is still in the jar, waiting to break free from his prison. It might've been sooner

now, and the thought is usually enough to cheer her up constantly throughout the years, as she counted the number of days and weeks and months... but it is not sufficient this time around, and it only makes her feel worse.

So during those sometimes, when she ends up feeling like that, she suppresses it inside and keeps it bottled up, thinking of it as nothing more than another sinking feeling. With a career choice like this, there was bound to be _a lot_ of sinking feelings.

But sometimes, the bottle spills.

Chrome blinks, feeling tears start to drip down her eyes all of a sudden. It is instantaneous and uncalled for, unexpected, and worst of all, she finds that she cannot stop. She pauses in the middle of her speech, staring at the worried and surprised faces of her boss and the other guardians.

She tries to wipe it away and stammer an excuse, claiming to have just remembered something sad or that dust had just gotten in her eye. But the more she tries to deny her feelings and force herself to stop crying, the faster the tears seemed to rush out. Chrome quickly bows her head and apologizes, rushing out of the meeting room only to bump into Hibari out in the hallway.

The Cloud Guardian doesn't attend all of the meetings, only coming to twice in a good year. And when he does come, he is always late.

Chrome looks up into his face with wide eyes, immediately covering her mouth with tight hands in an effort to stop herself from crying. But when she blinked, fresh batches of tears start flowing from her eyes again, as if there was some kind of switch that was turned on inside her brain.

Hibari doesn't say anything, and only frowns at her appearance. Chrome winces at this, closing her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

He looks up at the meeting room's door, taking slight notice of the hushed silence that overtook the room. He scoffs suddenly and grabs her arm, dragging her into a more private area before the Vongola staff started to ask questions.

"Just when I thought that there's nothing more annoying than your high-pitched voice," He says as they walk. "I hear you cry."

Chrome quietly wipes the tears from her face, and softly smiles despite his words.

* * *

Uh. Yeah. **I'll be doing this LJ theme when I have Writer's block**... **I'll be trying to do all 100, with five every chapter**, but Idk really...

**Review and alert anyway C:**


End file.
